deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Drahomír Koníčky
Drahomír Koníčky is a "permit inspector" operating in the Překážka district of Prague in . Adam Jensen can encounter him at a security checkpoint near the Time Machine. Choosing to deal with him begins the side mission SM01: The Golden Ticket. Biography Drahomír is the son and business heir of Yvonne Koníčky, a member of the Koníčky family who ran the once-renown Koníčky & Hračky toy factory. The death of Yvonne brought an end to the golden age of local toy production in Prague. Instead of creating the same beloved toys that his family business was known for across generations, Drahomír chose to squander the fortune cultivating corrupt political and criminal connections, soon driving the toy factory into the ground. Thus, the factory became a hotspot for criminal activity and one of the most dangerous corners of Prague."Hideout Security Concerns" (pocket secretary message) Despite his obvious villainy, Drahomír still loves and respects his late mother, as he refused to have her beloved toy factory be "renovated" to better serve his forgery ring's purposes. Additionally, he uses her birth year as a computer password,"The Koníčky Legacy" (pocket secretary message) and the year of the creation of his mother's proudest and most popular product, the Propeller Frog Boy, as the keycode to a storage locker in the courtyard of the toy factory."Propeller Frog Boy" (pocket secretary message) When he and his cohorts discover the permit forger Milena Epstein working in the same area, Drahomír knew he'd just found his golden goose. By keeping Milena hostage in the factory, Drahomír extorts local augmented people by forcing them to fork over large sums of credits for fake documents created by Milena. When Edward Brod and Irenka Bauer requested new Augmentation Authentication Cards, Drahomír instructs his men to keep extracting payments from them before delivery. He also expects the permits for Brod and Bauer to be ineffective in preventing their deportation to Golem City, and intends to extract additional "update payments" before they get deported."Re: These 2 ASAP" (pocket secretary message) Drahomír has set up a bogus permit checking station at the northeast part of Překážka. He denies the passage of augs even when they carry legitimate documentation, telling them that they must now carry a supplementary permit authentication card and directing them to see a document agent at the toy factory to obtain the necessary documentation. Save for the threats of one specific police officer, his operation has gone largely unopposed until the interference of Adam Jensen. If Jensen meets Milena, Milena will ask Jensen to have Drahomír killed, to bring an end to his criminal operation. Mission appearances * SM01: The Golden Ticket Notes * It is possible to pass through Drahomír's checkpoint without completing the side mission or interacting with him. ** There is an apartment directly above Drahomír's station that Jensen can exploit to get past his checkpoint. **Another alleyway nearby can also be used to gain entry to the area beyond his checkpoint, although it is initially guarded by two Dvali thugs prior to completing M3: Getting in Top Shape Again. *There are two ways of getting Drahomír killed without affecting the Pacifist achievement. ** Provoking Drahomír's gang into combat through dialogue and retreating out into the streets will have the nearby police officers promptly engage and kill them without involvement by Jensen. ** Alternatively, one can just talk to one of the officers if they have been following through with the side quest and still yield the same outcome, albeit without having to worry about being shot by the forger thugs. Trivia * In Czech, the word Koníčky means "hobbies" and is not a conventional surname. The company's name, Koníčky & Hračky, means hobbies and toys. References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters